The Nexters Season 1 Episode 7 Dad Problems
by SteveG12358
Summary: Randy comes face to face against his dad the Ring Master who tricked him into escaping from WOOHP.


The Nexters Season 1 Episode 7 Dad Problems

FADE IN

INT. WOOHP CONTAINMENT FACILITY NIGHT TIME

In the WOOHP containment facility the Ring Master is in his cell sitting on his bed.

RING MASTER (V.O)

Man how long am I going to be in this hole?

WOOHP PRISON GUARD

Hey you lights out.

Ring Master tucks himself into bed and TURNS OFF his light. The WOOHP Prison Guard walks away from his cell.

WOOHP PRISON GUARD (O.S)

Hey Bozette your son is visiting tomorrow, just to give you a heads up.

BOZETTE SLAPSTICK (O.S)

Oh that's wonderful. Thank you for reminding me.

RING MASTER (V.O)

Wait a minute. I have a child of my own.

Ring Master takes out a picture from his pocket.

RING MASTER'S P.O.V PICTURE

Ring Master looks at a picture of himself and Randy.

RETURN SCENE

RING MASTER (V.O)

Yes I do I do have a son. Randy. If I can trick him into helping me escape from WOOHP I can finally be free to take my revenge.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM LIVING AREA DAYTIME

The Next Day in the great room, Randy is doing his martial arts training, Amy is sitting on the couch reading and Billy is watching his favorite show.

On the TV is Smashmar show, where Smashmar and friends are walking through a village. Then Smashmar's FATHER APPEARS out from a house.

SMASHMAR'S FATHER

Why hello Smashmar, it's been a long time.

Smashmar punches his father in the face knocking him to the ground.

WIDA

Smashmar he is your real father why did you hit him.

SMASHMAR THE BARBARIAN

I don't care if he is or not, I Smashmar the Barbarian must protect everything and everyone.

Smashmar throws punches and stomps down onto his father.

Then Stewart, Poppy, Kitty, Silvana and the Twister Twins come out from the WOOHP tubes.

KITTY DION

We're back .

MRS. LEWIS

Hello children how was visiting your parents in the WOOHP containment facility?

KITTY DION

It was a lovely visit with my mommy. We were purring the whole time.

TYLER TWISTER

Our mom was hugging us the whole time while we are there.

THOMAS TWISTER

We are embarrassed in the whole containment facility.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

That's nothing, my mom hugs me so much the WOOHP guards have to use a crowbar to break me free from my mom.

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

I was helping my brother with his homework. Every if his tutor was tough.

AMY CHARLESTON

Yes Britney can be a tough tutor.

SILVANA SAGA

My visit with my dad was terrible he was trying to convince me into breaking him free from the containment facility.

STEWART DAYS

My Aunt give me some of her sun screen for a gift.

Stewart takes the sunscreen out from his back pocket and show it to Mrs. Lewis.

I will take that.

Mrs. Lewis grabs the sunscreen and throws it into the garbage.

It could be a trap from your aunt, just to be on the safe side.

AMY CHARLESTON

Randy why haven't you visited your father lately?

RANDY MASTER

I rather not, I don't want to be tricked by my old man.

Now, now Randy it's the polite thing to visit relatives…Even if they are evil.

RANDY MASTERS

Fine I will go.

Randy puts his shirt back on and walks up to the WOOHP tubes. Randy gets WOOHPed to the WOOHP containment facility.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP CONTAINMENT FACILITY

Randy arrive at the WOOHP containment facility. Randy walks up to the WOOHP guard who is in a small glass office.

WOOHP OFFICER

Are you Randy Masters?

RANDY MASTERS

Yes I am.

WOOHP OFFICER

(shows him the clipboard)

Sign here.

Randy signs his name onto the clipboard.

WOOHP OFFICER

Now remember kid, don't release your father.

RANDY MASTER

I wasn't going to do that.

Randy walks into the Containment Facility.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP CONTAINMENT FACILITY THE RING MASTER'S CELL

Randy walks up to his father's cell and TAPES on the cell bar.

RING MASTER

Well hello Son.

RANDY MASTER

Hey Dad, how are things?

RING MASTER

Oh you know, just being trapped inside here like a rat. How's school life?

RANDY MASTER

Good I am 1 of the popular kids at school, due to that I am a Nexter and with my four arms.

RING MASTER

Really? I think you could get bullied by that, but it seems not.

RANDY MASTER

What does that mean?

RING MASTER

You know, you'll become an outcast, a no body and a loner. How about you join me and we will rule the world.

RANDY MASTER

As if dad, you're evil man.

RING MASTER

Oh come on son, it will be fun you and me against the world.

RANDY MASTER

Dad, don't make me bring mom into this, or you will be sorry.

WOOHP GUARD (O.S)

Visiting hours are over.

RANDY MASTER

Got to go.

Randy walks away from his father.

RING MASTER

Oh I will get out here son, and you're my key to freedom.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP RANDY'S ROOM MORNING THE NEXT DAY

The next day in the morning Randy is sleeping in his bed wearing a sling shirt and his boxers. His pink cat alarm clock RINGS.

Randy wakes up and presses down onto his alarm clock making it stop. Randy gets up from his bed and yawns.

RANDY MASTERS

That's the last time I used you for an alarm clock

(shouts to Kitty)

Hey Kitty you can have my alarm clock.

KITTY DION (O.S)

Yay, thank you.

Randy walks out of his bedroom.

CUT TO

INT. BEVERLY HILLS HIGH HALLWAYS DAYTIME SUNNY

HAPPY GUITAR MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. In the Beverly Hills High hallways Randy, Amy, Silvana, Steve and Mia are walking in the hallway.

SILVANA SAGE

(ask Randy)

So how was visiting your dad went?

RANDY MASTERS

IT was terrible. My dad was trying to convince me into freeing him from the WOOHP containment facility.

STEVE SCHOONER

Really dude, my dad wants me to do the same thing, but I called the guards and they put him in the tickling chair.

AMY CHARLESTON

My Uncle wants me to contact an army of dolphins.

RANDY MASTERS

Some days like this I wish I was born to a normal dad.

STEVE SCHOONER

But without him you won't be born with those extra pair of arms.

FRANK (O.S)

Hey fourarms!

RANDY MASTERS

Not now Frank.

Then FRANK 16 years old, handsome, snotty, popular has black jelled hair and pink eyes walks up to them.

FRANK

I hope that you have an extra pair of hands because I have a lot of stuff for you to carry.

RANDY MASTERS

Forget it Frank, I am not carrying your stupid stuff.

FRANK

Oh come on Fourarms, you know I am trying to make fun of you.

RANDY MASTERS

But you're not, you think you are a popular boy in school, but while I am here I am the popular one.

FRANK

(mad)

You think you're so cool because you're a Nexter but listen up, I will do whatever it takes to make fun of you punk.

Frank walks away from them

STEVE SCHOONER

He acts like the girls' rival Mandy.

AMY CHARLESTON

I know right.

Suddenly their wrist communicators RING.

RANDY MASTER

Mission time guys.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE

The Nexters all WOOHP to Sam, Clover and Alex's office and land down onto the floor. They all TRANSFORM into their spy uniforms.

SAM

Good thing you guys are here.

MIA KING

Thanks and thanks for getting us away from Frank.

CLOVER

You mean the boy version of Mandy then you're welcome.

ALEX

And anyway we have multiple missions for you guys, so here they are.

Sam presses a button onto the desk reveling 3 images to APPEAR on the big screen.

SAM

We have 3 missions for you guys today, so we need you to split into teams.

CLOVER

Victor, Gil, Gillian, Tyler, Thomas, you guys are going to China to stop a mad man who is turning the beauty of China into a danger zone by turning the plants and animals into monsters.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We will do our best.

SAM

Billy, Kitty, Mariana, Mia, Megan and Steve you guys are going to investigate the appearances of tidal waves all over the world.

KITTY DION

We are all over it.

ALEX

Jason, Normy, Madison, J.E.S.S.I.C.A, and Stewart you guys are going to investigate the strange sittings of goofy looking art work around the world. Take these gadgets to help you.

Alex gives, Jason, Normy, and Madison the bags of gadgets.

CLOVER

And lastly Randy, Amy, Silvana and Dave you guys are going to stay here to stop the Shop Lifter from stealing every store in Beverly Hills.

SILVANA SAGA

Let me get this straight the Shop Lifter is a baddy that literally steals shops with like a helicopter of a forklift or a robot?

SAM

More like she pilots a Forklift robot with a helicopter propeller on the back of it.

AMY CHARLESTON

Now we get it.

ALEX

Dave you need these gadgets, the Go Go Go Yo-Yo a super strong yoyo and the Rusty Bucket Laser Bucket.

Alex gives Dave the gadgets.

CLOVER

Good luck Nexters.

The Nexters get WOOHPed to their locations.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS DAYTIME

Randy, Silvana, Amy and Dave parachute down from the skies over Beverly Hills. They land down onto the streets of Beverly Hills.

RANDY MASTERS

(into his earpiece)

Jerry we see some of the stores on the street being missing.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

According to the footage from the security cameras, the Shop Lifter is now going to the Groove.

RANDY MASTERS

(into his earpiece)

We're on our way.

AMY CHARLESTON

I wonder what's the deal with the Shop Lifter?

SILVANA SAGA

Time to find out.

CUT TO

EXT. THE GROOVE DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

They arrive into the Groove where people start running out of the Groove in fear.

DAVE CRUST

I don't know the people are running out of the Groove, but I think the Shop Lifter is here.

Then the SHOP LIFTER a forklift robot with a helicopter propeller out of it's back is carrying a store in the air.

RANDY MASTERS

(to Dave)

Dave use your Go Go Go Yoyo to pull it down.

DAVE CRUST

Got it.

Dave takes out the Go Go Go Yoyo and throws it at the Shop Lifter causing the yoyo to wrap around the robot.

The Shop Lifter FLIES into the air. Dave struggles to pull down the Shop Lifter down to the ground. Silvana, Amy, and Randy help out Dave with the Shop Lifter. The Shop Lifter FLIES into the air with the Nexters dangling on the Go go go Yoyo.

DAVE CRUST

Man this guy is tough.

SILVANA SAGA

How could we defeat it?

AMY CHARLESTON

If only Megan is with us, because she could use her powers to stop this tin can.

RANDY MASTERS

Wait maybe we don't need her. Dave do you still have the Rust Bucket Laser Bucket with you?

DAVE CRUST

I think so.

RANDY MASTERS

Then use it on the Shop Lifter.

Dave takes out the Rust Bucket Laser Bucket out of his back and FIRES a LASER out from it causing it to hit the Shop Lifter and causing it get rusty.

The Shop Lifter falls down towards the ground causing it to CRASH down onto the ground. The Shop Lifter struggles to get up off of the ground. Randy takes out 5 swords out of his watch and holds 4 in his hands and 1 in his mouth and uses them to CUT the Shop Lifter into pieces.

The Shop Lifter then collapse into pieces. The people CHEER for them as the chant out NEXTERS.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM TV AREA LATER

Later at Mount WOOHP Randy is reading a book, while the others watching the news about the Nexters today.

NEWS REPORTER (O.S)

(on the TV)

It was a busy day for WOOHP's Nexters, but they successfully completed their missions by any means necessary.

On the TV Footage of the Nexters' missions are on the TV. In 1 of the footages Victor throws a punch at a monster Panda bear causing it to fall onto the ground from the impact of Victor's punch.

On another footage of the Nexters' missions where Megan, Kitty, Billy, Mariana and Mia are on a beach in Malaysia where they face off against a giant tsunami coming towards them. Megan waves her hands into the air causing the tsunami to turn into a giant salami. The people cheer for them.

NEWS REPORTER (O.S)

(on the TV)

Here on 1 of their missions we see Megan turning a giant tsunami into a giant salami.

On another footage where Jason, Normy, Madison, J.E.S.S.I.C.A and Stewart are in Paris where they use their gadgets to destroy a goofy looking statue into pieces while the WOOHP agents arrest the EVIL ARTIST.

NEWS REPORTERT (V.O)

(on TV)

Here in Paris, the Nexters foil an evil artists' plan.

On another footage Randy, Amy, Silvana and Dave take down the Shop Lifter.

NEWS REPORTER(V.O)

(on TV)

And today Nexters Randy, Amy, Silvana and Dave stop a robot who is stealing stores all over Beverly Hills. We even got a exclusive interview with 1 of the Nexters.

RANDY MASTERS

(on TV)

We took down the robot with teamwork and skills. And now we are taking the remains of the robot to WOOHP where it will be investigated and see where it came from.

On the TV the News Reporter is in Sam, Clover and Alexs' office where Sam, Clover and Alex are sitting up at their desk.

NEWS REPORTER (V.O)

Sam, Clover and Alex what do you think about the new spies of WOOHP where you separate them into groups to get the job quiet faster?

SAM

(answers)

Well back in our days at WOOHP where we do a lot of missions in 1 day, we decided to make our Nexters to go into groups 5 or 4 to make things better for them.

ALEX

Because they are young, we don't want any of them to get too stressed over the missions.

CLOVER

And knowing that we are the new heads of WOOHP we can finally sit back and relax.

Suddenly Randy's phone RINGS.

SILVANA SAGA

With these interviews with Sam, Clover and Alex that the News Crew have Clover has more attention.

AMY CHARLESTON

I know right.

Randy puts his phone down onto the table and takes out his cell phone out of his pocket and puts it up against his ear.

RANDY MASTERS

(into his cell phone)

Hello?...Dad?

Jerry turns his head has a suspicion look on his face while cooking dinner.

MRS. LEWIS

(to Jerry)

What's wrong Jerry?

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

Yeah, it seems like you seen a ghost?

JERRY

(answers)

I do, but it seems strange that Randy's father got his phone number, but how did he have it?

Randy walks out of the great room and into the hallway. Jerry takes out his communicator wallet it and turns it on.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP HALLWAY

Randy is leaning on the wall while talking on the phone.

RANDY MASTERS

(into his phone)

Alright dad what do you want?

INNER CUT PHONE RANDY RING MASTER

RING MASTER

I just wanted to say hi and see how things and going for you while you are a Nexter.

RANDY MASTERS

Everything is doing great dad why?

RING MASTER

Oh you know, just a fatherly instinct.

RANDY MASTERS

Dad, you're never in my life, I was raised by mom for 16 years and besides I don't know anything about you, just that you're a bad person.

RING MASTER

Yes, yes, but years ago I was…

RANDY MASTERS

Was what?

RING MASTER

(starts to cry)

…A regular man who just wants to entertain and to get to know more about my son I have never had the chance to love.

RANDY MASTERS

Alright dad, if it's that important, I will see what I can do.

RING MASTER

Great.

RANDY MASTERS

I will be at the WOOHP holding facility in 1 minute.

RETURN TO SCENE

Randy turns off his phone and puts it back into his pocket. He turns and sees Jerry is behind him.

JERRY

(ask Randy)

Who was that, you were talking to?

RANDY MASTER

(answers)

Tele marketer.

JERRY

He does sound a lot like your father.

RANDY MASTER

I know, people sound familiar some times, now excuse me I have an errand to run.

JERRY

But dinner will be ready in 10 minutes.

RANDY MASTER

I will be there and back in no time.

Randy throws a smoke bomb onto the ground causing SMOKE to be released. The smoke clears and Randy was gone.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP CONTAINMENT FACILITY.

Randy arrives at the WOOHP containment facility where he comes up to his father's cell.

RANDY MASTERS

(to his father)

Alright dad, I'm here now let me get you out right now.

Randy swipes the swipe card on the cell door causing it to OPEN up. The Ring Master grabs Randy's arm and pulls him into the cell and makes him escape from the cell. The Ring Master CLOSES the cell door behind Randy trapping him in the cell.

RANDY MASTERS  
What's going on here?

RING MASTER

Simple son, you walked right into my trap. Now Excuse me, I have to be going now.

WINK WEATHERDALE (V.O)

Hey Ring Master while you are out, could you let us out?

SEBASTIAN SAGA (V.O)

Yeah, I want to see my rock star daughter again.

The Ring Master runs down the hallway for freedom.

RANDY MASTERS

Dad…NO!

Suddenly Randy gets WOOHPed out of the jail cell.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE

Randy lands down onto the floor of Sam, Clover and Alex's office.

SAM

(ask Randy)

So you've been tricked by your father by releasing him from the containment facility.

RANDY MASTERS

Totally, how did you know?

Then Jerry APPEARS on the computer screen.

JERRY

I simply told the girls, what's going on.

CLOVER

Now Randy let us call the others we need to get the Ring Master back in jail.

RANDY MASTERS

No…This is my fault. I accidently released my dad from jail, now it's time to throw him back in.

Randy TRANSFORMS into his spy uniform and presses a button on his watch causing 5 swords to appear out from the watch and puts the 4 swords into his hands and the last 1 into his mouth and runs out of the office.

ALEX

Randy, wait, we need to know where the Ring Master is!

JERRY

I know where he is heading, I will connect with Randy on his earpiece, just leave it to me and I will call you back when he gets the Ring Master.

THE SPIES

(together)

Got it.

CUT TO

INT. ABANDON CIRCUS TENT LATER

In an abandon Circus Tent the Ring Master walks up to a wooden box of mirrors. He lifts up 1 of the mirrors out of the box.

Suddenly a throwing star hits the mirror causing the mirror to SHATTER.

RANDY MASTERS (O.S)

DAD!

The Ring Master turns around and sees that Randy is up high at the top of the trapezes. Randy leaps down from the trapeze and land onto the ground.

RANDY MASTERS

You tricked me.

RING MASTER

Of course I did. It's all of my plan after all.

RANDY MASTERS

(mad)

I am glad that I was raised by mom. Because she told me the things between right and wrong, and I know this is wrong of what I did.

RING MASTER

Yes, but I am glad that I you freed me, now I can finally turn the world into freaks with my mirrors.

Randy presses a button on his watch causing 1 sword, 1 pair of nun-chucks, 1 sai and 1 tonfa to appear out of his watch.

Randy grabs them into his hands and goes into his fighting stances.

RANDY MASTERS

(mad)

Dad, you're 1 crazy person.

RING MASTER

Of course I am.

RANDY MASTERS

As a Nexter I will make sure that everyone who is evil is defeated…And that includes you!

RING MASTER

Bring it on sonny.

Randy leaps through the air RAPID FAST and throws a knee strike at Ring Master hitting him in the chest.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the monitoring room Jerry is up at the big screen monitors watching Randy fighting the Ring Master.

Then Mrs. Lewis and the other Nexters enter into the monitoring room.

MRS. LEWIS

Jerry your dinner is getting cold.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Who care about that, bring it here, because it's becoming a dinner and a show.

CUT TO

EXT. ABANDON CIRCUS TENT FRONT ENTRANCE

At the front entrance of the abandon circus the Spies and the other WOOHP agents are outside of the circus tent where they are waiting out.

CLOVER

(to Sam)

Sammy, we're here now, could we go inside to help out Randy?

SAM

Not yet, let's just give Randy 5 minutes and we will go inside.

RETURN TO SCENCE

Back in the circus tent the Ring Master knocks out Randy's sai out of his hand and throws a punch at Randy. Randy dodges the punch and throws strikes at the Ring Master hitting him with his tonfa and his nun-chucks.

Randy then throws a double kick at the Ring Master hitting him in the head. Ring Master CRACKS his knuckles and grabs Randy's weapons out of his hands and throws them onto the ground.

RING MASTER

Now you're defenseless.

RANDY MASTER

Who needs weapons when I need my fists?

Ring Master throws punches at Randy. Randy blocks the attacks and throws counter punches and kicks at the Ring Master hitting him all over hit body. The Ring Master pushes him away from him and tackles Randy to the ground. But then the Ring Master sees that he is holding a log.

Randy throws a flying jump kick behind Ring Master hitting him and causing him to stumble backwards. Randy throws another flying jump kick at the Ring Master causing him to SMASH onto the box of mirrors.

RING MASTER

(mad)

My mirrors!

RANDY MASTERS

Now your plan is foiled.

The Ring Master SCREAMS in rage and runs at Randy. Randy throws an uppercut punch at the Ring Master hitting him and causing him to fly upward into the air.

Randy takes out 2 bo-staffs and swings them at the Ring Master hitting him all over his body. Randy catapults himself with his bo-staffs at the Ring Master and launching him in the air and throws a downward kick at him causing him to fall onto the ground.

Ring Master leaps off of the ground and karate chops Randy's bo-staffs in half and throws a punch at Randy. Randy dodges the punch and throws a knee strike at the Ring Master. Ring Masters gets hit by the knee strike and throws a hammer fist down onto Randy hitting him in the head.

Randy kicks the Ring Master away him. Ring master charges at Randy. Randy throws a smoke bomb onto the ground causing SMOKE to come out and cover the area.

The Ring Master has a confused look on his face. He turns and sees Randy is behind him with 2 swords in his hands with blood sliding down on them.

The Ring Master looks at his other pair of arms and sees that they are cut off. The Ring Master SCREAMS in pain and collapse onto the ground.

RANDY MASTERS

Now you are not a freak.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the monitoring room Jerry fainted after seeing the Ring Master's other 2 arms to get cut off by Randy.

Billy starts to feel sick.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Owww, I think I'm going to lose my dinner.

RETURN TO SCENE

Then the Spies and the other WOOHP agents come into the tent and are in shock by the scene of the Ring Master's extra arms being cut off.

ALEX

Randy did you do this?

RANDY MASTERS

Yes I did… I am sorry.

SAM

You should apologize to your dad not us.

CLOVER

But we will get him to the WOOHP medical facility right away behind we get him back into the WOOHP containment facility.

FADE TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM THE NEXT DAY

The Next Day at Mount WOOHP Randy is sitting up at the island with a cup a tea.

JERRY

I got to say. That was one fight you had with your father.

RANDY MASTERS

I was just mad at him because he's not the father that I want.

AMY CHARLESTON

Well you can't get what you want in life, you have to accept it.

Amy puts her hand onto Randy's right shoulder.

And speaking of your father, you have to give him a visit.

RANDY MASTERS

I'm all over it.

Randy gets up off of the stool and walks up to the WOOHP tubes and gets WOOHPed to the WOOHP containment facility.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP CONTAINMENT FACILITY.

Randy walks into the containment facility and up to his father's cell, with his father's missing arm limbs wrapped in bandages.

RANDY MASTER

Hey dad.

RING MASTER

Hello son, how are things?

RANDY MASTER

Good. Sorry about your arms.

RING MASTER

It's OK I just got to get used to not being a freak. And by the way I am so proud of you.

RANDY MASTER

Seriously after all that.

RING MASTER

(smiles)

I am just so proud of my son of what he have become and what he did. You know you being a Nexter is a good thing for you.

RANDY MASTER

Thanks dad, I got to get going to school now.

Randy walks away from his father's cell.

RING MASTER

You have a good day.

CUT TO

INT. L.O.R.D. HEADQUARTERS GERALDINE'S OFFICE

At L.O.R.D headquarters the Ring Master is sitting up at Geraldine's desk with 2 robotic arms on his body.

RING MASTER

I got to say, I love my new arms. And thank you for letting me join L.O.R.D.

GERALDINE HUSK

We do need new members in our goal into taking over the world.

RING MASTER

And thank you for the remote for the Shop Lifter bot and freeing me from WOOHP.

GERALDINE HUSK

It was nothing.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP CONTAINMENT FACILITY RING MASTER'S CELL (FLASHBACK)

In the Ring Master's cell a WOOHP GUARD comes up to him with a package for him.

WOOHP GUARD

Ring Master you have a package for you.

The WOOHP Guard slides the package into the slot of the Ring Master's cell. The Ring master OPENS it up and reveals it is a remote control and a note.

RING MASTER

Thank you L.O.R.D

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP CONTAINMENT FACILITY RING MASTER'S CELL MOMENTS LATER (FLASHBACK)

Moments later in the Ring Master's cell a HOLE is cut through in his cell. The Ring Master leaps through the hole and throws a hologram onto the floor causing a hologram of himself to APPEAR out of it.

RETURN TO SCENE

GERALDINE HUSK

Welcome to L.O.R.D Ring Master

Geraldine shacks the Ring Master's hand and both smile evilly.


End file.
